timeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are one of the main components of this game. Your heroes are what you use to build, fight, and research. Heroes can be recruited from the Tavern. There are 5 different hero grades. White, Green, Blue, Purple, Gold. Gold heroes do not appear in Taverns but must be promoted from Purple heroes. What makes these grades different, is the amount of skill points you gain when leveling them up. Gold gains the most while white gains the least. Instant '''means the number of points instantly assigned to your hero's primary (highest) stat. '''Assignable '''means the number of points that you can assign to any stat you want. '''Secondary '''means the number of points instantly assigned to your secondary stat. War and Comm are each other's secondary, same thing happens with Build and Tech. It is '''always more rewarding to hire a higher grade hero and level it up than keep your high-level old one of a lower grade. White heroes are the most common heroes, and are found every time you refresh, unless Hero Cards are used. Green heroes are the uncommon hero. They have a 1 in 25 odds of being seen in a Tavern, so if you refresh x5 five times, you are likely to get a green hero at least one of those times. Refreshing 25x or higher will always provide you a Green hero. Blue heroes are the rare hero - they're uncommon in taverns and are either seen when the Refresh Count gets to zero (900x refreshes total) or at a rate equal to R/900, R being the number of Refreshes used. Purple heroes are the super rare heroes, and are very hard to find without using hero cards. Much like the Blue heroes, they come in aftertheir counter - the Epic one - reached 0, but they take 9000 refreshes instead. It's random appeareance rate is R/9000, R being the numbr of Refreshes used. Heroes may also learn Skills from Magic Books. Skills that are learned are permanent and may only be removed from a hero by spending 20 gold which will give the skill back as a level 1 book. For this reason, some people wait to give skills to purple heroes, giving the best skills to green heroes is unwise as those heroes will soon be replaced. Firing a hero does not give any skills back. Hero classes Knights and rogues (melee combat heroes) have their crit chance determined by their war stat, and their parry chance by their command stat. Similarly sentinels and mages (ranged support heroes) have their crit chance determined by their tech stat and parry by their build stat. The rate is 0.01% per attribute point for both crit and parry chance, in addition to the player's War of Heroes Avatar gear bonuses. Hero experience *Levels past 65 are approximations, and should not be used for actual values. *The value given is the XP needed for next level. Hero Promotion Hero promoting was introduced in the "Manifesto" Expansion on July 10, 2013. Promoting heroes is used for inreasing the "rank" (stars) of a hero while keeping skills. White heroes cannot be promoted. However, you can promote green+ heroes. Gold crystals were also implemented. The golden hero was introduced in this expansion also. A golden hero gets 8 primary and 4 secondary stats. Gallery HeroesAlconFemale5.png|Priestess Alcon Heroine HeroesAlconFemale4.png|Icemage Alcon Heroine HeroesAlconFemale1.png|Alcon Heroine HeroesAlconFemale2.png|Alcon Heroine HeroesAlconFemale3.png|Alcon Heroine HeroesAlconFemale6.png|Alcon Heroine HeroesHumanFemale1.png|Director Human Heroine HeroesHumanFemale2.png|Human Heroine HeroesHumanFemale5.png|Human Heroine HeroesHumanFemale3.png|Human Heroine HeroesHumanFemale6.png|Human Heroine HeroesHumanFemale4.png|Human Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale5.png|Dancer Veeren Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale4.png|Legion Veeren Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale3.png|Assassin Veeren Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale1.png|Veeren Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale6.png|Veeren Heroine HeroesVeerenFemale2.png|Veeren Heroine HeroesMuFemale4.png|Summoner Mu Heroine HeroesMuFemale3.png|Ensign Mu Heroine HeroesMuFemale1.png|Mu Heroine HeroesMuFemale2.png|Mu Heroine WarOfHeroesAlconFemaleMagePriest.png|Female Priest WarOfHeroesAlconFemaleSentinelDeadeye.png|Female Deadeye WarOfHeroesAlconFemaleFighterAssassin.png|Female Assassin WarOfHeroesHumanFemaleMageAdept.png|Female Adept WarOfHeroesHumanFemaleSentinelSniper.png|Female Sniper WarOfHeroesHumanFemaleFighterBerserker.png|Female Berserker WarOfHeroesVeerenFemaleMageSeer.png|Female Seer WarOfHeroesVeerenFemaleSentinelHunter.png|Female Hunter WarOfHeroesVeerenFemaleFighterFighter.png|Female Fighter WarOfHeroesMuFemaleMageShaman.png|Female Shaman WarOfHeroesMuFemaleSentinelJester.png|Female Jester WarOfHeroesMuFemaleFighterRogue.png|Female Rogue HeroesAlconMale4.png|Marshall Alcon Hero HeroesAlconMale1.png|Ranger Alcon Hero HeroesAlconMale2.png|Alcon Hero HeroesAlconMale3.png|Alcon Hero HeroesHumanMale1.png|Admiral Human Hero HeroesHumanMale2.png|Human Hero HeroesHumanMale4.png|Human Hero HeroesHumanMale3.png|Human Hero HeroesVeerenMale2.png|Hunter Veeren Hero HeroesVeerenMale1.png|Commando Veeren Hero HeroesVeerenMale4.png|Veeren Hero HeroesVeerenMale3.png|Veeren Hero HeroesMuMale5.png|Friar Mu Hero HeroesMuMale4.png|Joker Mu Hero HeroesMuMale3.png|Fencer Mu Hero HeroesMuMale6.png|Mu Hero HeroesMuMale2.png|Mu Hero HeroesMuMale1.png|Mu Hero WarOfHeroesAlconMaleMagePriest.png|Male Priest WarOfHeroesAlconMaleSentinelDeadeye.png|Male Deadeye WarOfHeroesAlconMaleFighterAssassin.png|Male Assassin WarOfHeroesAlconKnightGuardian.png|Guardian WarOfHeroesHumanMaleMageAdept.png|Male Adept WarOfHeroesHumanMaleSentinelSniper.png|Male Sniper WarOfHeroesHumanMaleFighterBerserker.png|Male Berserker WarOfHeroesHumanKnightPaladin.png|Paladin WarOfHeroesVeerenMaleMageSeer.png|Male Seer WarOfHeroesVeerenMaleSentinelHunter.png|Male Hunter WarOfHeroesVeerenMaleFighterFighter.png|Male Fighter WarOfHeroesVeerenKnightWarrior.png|Warrior WarOfHeroesMuMaleMageShaman.png|Male Shaman WarOfHeroesMuMaleSentinelJester.png|Male Jester WarOfHeroesMuMaleFighterRogue.png|Male Rogue WarOfHeroesMuKnightKnight.png|Knight Category:Hero Classes Category:Hero Experience